CANCIÓN SOBRE EL AGUA CAPÍTULO ii : LA FRÁGIL LUZ
by AlysonSagat
Summary: Enfrentarse al futuro es aún más difícil de lo pensado, pero hacerlo frente a la realidad lo es aún más. Tonraq tomará la decisión que revivirá su experiencia como guerrero, una nueva amenaza se gesta en ciudad república, es su oportunidad de mostrar por qué el Avatar sentía tanto orgullo de su padre.


CANCION SOBRE EL AGUA

CAPÍTULO II: LA FRÁGIL LUZ.

Un breve cosquilleó balanceaba las tranquilas hojas dominantes en las copas que rodeaban el templo. Una sombra iba deslizándose a través de las ramas como un espectro, lentamente, se dejó caer con una rodilla en el suelo. Kai enfocó sus ojos en la puerta principal en donde se dirigió con varias cosas cargando en sus brazos.

Ahora ya era un hombre joven que distaba mucho de la picardía expresada en sus gestos. Sus músculos, si bien delgados, denotaban una fuerza inesperada y vigorosa, como el poder del aire mismo cuando se le sabe controlar. Dejando una estela invisible que movía las pocas cortinas en los ventanales. Abrió con un soplo delicado aquella puerta que comenzó a dividirse, mostrando en el interior de la alcoba una cama blanca donde reposaba una tranquila Jinora con un bebé en sus brazos.

-Espero que no se haya perturbado en mi ausencia- La profunda voz de Kai provocó en Jinora un juguetón gesto pidiendo silencio.

-Sólo se parece a ti en la apariencia, Kai- susurró con una sonrisa.

-No tenías por qué recordármelo- la devolvió con una caricia en sus mejillas –Estuve buscando en los campos las plantas que me encargó tu madre, dice que con ellas podrá elaborar aceites y unas pequeñas infusiones para prevenirle cualquier enfermedad- .

-Exagerado-

-Debo serlo. Es mi hijo al final de cuentas y es mi deber velar su protección- Ahora su dedo se movía a través de sus pequeños brazos –Aún no puedo creer que algo tan bello y frágil pudiera parecerse a mí. Provenir de lo más profundo- Jinora se mantuvo en silencio contemplando la gentileza de sus ojos, donde al momento de conocerlo, creyó que jamás podría expresar en su imaginación la figura de su alma, de repente se mostraba tan lúcida y bien diseñada como una pintura antigua.

-Creo que ahora comprendo por qué mi padre siempre pensaba en el futuro- Aferró tiernamente al pequeño en su pecho –Cuando era niña, mis hermanos y yo nos preocupábamos de cosas tan insignificantes. Mira, hoy parece que todo deja de importante en el momento en que lo escuchas llorar. Sientes que todo a tu alrededor ha dejado de ser prioridad si no tiene nada que ver con él. Es hermoso, leve y frágil, como un pequeño rayo de luz que temes perder entre tanta oscuridad que puede apagarlo-

-No sé cómo sería mi vida sin él a partir de que lo conocí, sin ti o sin ninguno. Me sentiría tan perdido que sólo emprendería un viaje a pie hasta que mis huesos se hagan polvo y me disuelva en el aire- Kai ignoró por un momento a su esposa para admirar la tranquila aura de su hija Gyatso, se dejó perder en su piel tostada y brillante, idéntica a él, como un pequeño ámbar recién descubierto en la luz del sol después de una lluvia calmada.

Entonces Jinora cambió su semblante, como si una tormenta de nubes negras se abultara en sus sienes y contaminase su cabeza. Por un momento dedicó un leve suspiro de dolor para la familia de Korra, aquella que le habría enseñado tantas cosas y que no pudo ayudarla en su momento. Se preguntó si estaría bien del otro lado del plano, también pensó en el espíritu de su madre y el de su padre que aún se conservaba entre ellos, creyó conveniente mantenerlo cerca de ellos y así aliviar su soledad, pero el muro que había construido era demasiado alto como para derribarlo con palabras.

-¿Qué pasa? De pronto cambiaste de cara, ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Quieres que llame a tus padres?, espero que pro aquí haya algo que pueda cal…-

-Kai…está bien, tú sabes que es lo que pasa. Es lo mismo desde hace diez años-

-Oh… Disculpa. Creo que no debí haber soltado algunas frases, me dejé llevar por el sentimentalismo paternal.- Se levantó y dio un fuerte suspiro, pasó su mano por encima de su cabeza en cuya frente sobresalía una flecha color celeste.

-Es algo bueno. Supongo que ahora comprendes por qué papá pierde los estribos tan fácil ¿No es así?- Su rostro devolvió su serenidad.

-¿Qué? Jinora…hazme una promesa, si llego a comportarme como el loco de tu padre, te doy permiso que me eleves hasta el techo y me dejes caer hasta que recupere la cordura-

-No voy a dar esos espectáculos delante de nuestro hijo kai- Rió levemente para de nueva cuenta regresar a sus tristes recuerdos. –En estos momentos, Korra debería ser toda una mujer. Creo que ya estaría rondando los 30 años- Abrazó a su hijo mientras Kai la miraba preocupado.

-No te hace bien pensar en eso. Afortunadamente sabemos que está bien, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaron?-

-No hubo una segunda ocasión, lo sabes bien. Después de aquel viaje al mundo espiritual, donde pude al fin dar con ella, me dijo que todo estaría bien y que pensaba volver. Fui paciente los primeros dos años, creí que necesitaría tiempo, pero más tarde me di cuenta que solo lo dijo para calmar mi ansiedad. Me descuidé un poco por querer darle tiempo y…- Jinora abrió los ojos ahogando su reflejo de explotar en llanto.

-¿A qué te refieres? Se supone que tienes posibilidades de viajar al mundo espiritual, fuiste de las primeras e incluso estabas más avanzada que korra, ¿no es cierto?- Kai esperaba que Jinora afirmara sus teorías.

-No…No lo sé. Debido a que me concentré completamente en mis habilidades como maestra aire, olvidé practicar mi capacidad de moverme a través del mundo espiritual. Antes de casarme contigo intenté muchas veces buscarla, pasaba horas indagando en cada rincón, preguntando a todo aquel que pudiera comunicarse conmigo. Poco a poco hasta los espíritus dejaron de manifestarse frente a mí, me encontré en un espacio vacío. Me di cuenta que Korra ha desarrollado su habilidad con los espíritus de forma tal, que puede evitar que se detecte su ubicación. Temo que…ignoro dónde podría encontrarla-

-Eso no pasaría si me permitieras entrar al portal- Tenzin abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, su cuerpo se había encorvado ligeramente y en su barba ya comenzaba a nacer un glacial de color blanco. –Si las cosas son urgentes, puedo llamar a varios maestros aire y hacer un último intento para traerla de vuelta-

-Debemos darle tiempo, padre.-

-No es así Jinora, Korra debe comprender que una parte importante de la madurez es enfrentar tu realidad. Ya esto que vive para nadie es un secreto, sobre todo, que ahora su madre dejó sólo a Tonraq su hija debe estar a su lado más que nunca-

-Tonraq no sabe aún que para nosotros ya no está oculta la razón por la que corra se fue al mundo espiritual con Asami, padre. Debemos decirle que somos conscientes de lo que pasa, así podremos tener confianza de ayudarnos. Pero tienes razón – Contempló a su hijo. –no sabemos por cuánto tiempo su padre pueda vivir sin ella, después de lo ocurrido a senna su soledad debe estarlo comiendo vivo. ¿No has tenido noticias de la tía Kya? Supe que le han llamado junto con él a servir a la Señora del Fuego en Ciudad República, espero haya aceptado, sería una manera de tenerlo ocupado mientras diseñamos un plan para una nueva expedición-

-Así se hará Jinora, pero debes prometerme que esta vez lo haremos entrando al portal. Sé que has querido hablar con ella en privado siendo tú la que supiste por ella misma sobre su determinación. Pero somos sus seres queridos, y todos tenemos algo pendiente con ella, sobre todo su padre quien está agonizando con cada día de ausencia. Según kya, ha desarrollado una obsesión por buscar franjas de luz al oriente y al poniente-

-Es… sólo un padre esperando que su hija regrese…- Balbuceó Kai. –Se cómo se siente ahora… Jinora, prometo hacer lo posible para que Gyatso nunca deba pensar en una opción como esa- Los jóvenes sonrieron tomados de la mano. Tenzin se limitó a observar la escena, por un segundo quiso entender la situación de Korra y su padre, pero ahora lo importante era que Kya lograse convencerlo de aceptar la oferta que llevaba consigo.

La luz del se movió lentamente, pero de forma certera, pudo enfocarse en los ojos del maestro agua que difícilmente podía despertar. Pocas eran las noches que podía dormir, es ano había sido la excepción, pasó horas observando el vaivén del barco, buscando en dos puntos cardinales un brillo opaco que pudiera dar esperanzas de su llegada. Se incorporó lento, con su cabello plateado descansando sobre sus hombros. Rascó perezosamente su barba y estiró sus fuertes brazos hacia atrás.

El camarote era de un simple tono metálico y uniforme, se dio cuenta que el viaje habría terminado hace mucho tiempo ya que no sentía la danza de la nave sobre el agua. Decidió colocarse las ropas frescas que su gente usaba al viajar a una nación cálida, su torso sólo lo cubría una camisa con forma en V, con dedicación acomodó la trenza de su cabello y peinó la parte superior de su cabeza, debía mostrarse humilde pero presentable ante la Señora del Fuego. Unos golpes hicieron sonar la puerta.

-¿diga?- Dio por terminado su trabajo al echar la trenza hacia la espalda

-Soy yo Tonraq- Kya se escuchaba detrás de la puerta metálica –No quise despertarte antes, la Señora del Fuego Izumi tuvo un contratiempo y decidimos esperar en el barco a que viniera a recibirnos.-

-Pasa Kya, no tiene caso que grites del otro lado de la puerta-

-Tienes razón- Dijo Kya con expresado bochorno –Es la edad que no termina de acostumbrarme a este tipo de viajes, estoy más cómoda viajando en el lomo de una bestia que de un barco, al menos estoy segura que no peligra de estallar con cualquier provocación-

-¿Por qué razón no me pediste bajar de esta cosa? Creí que debíamos encontrarnos con la Señora del Fuego y el Presidente en cuanto el alba llegase.- Tonraq ajustó su vestimenta y ocupó desde la puerta una posición solemne e impenetrable, a partir de ahí, esas serían sus frases más largas.

-Ya te lo dije, tuvieron un contratiempo, no era necesario que deambularas con ese genio que te cargas. Si te hubiera avisado desde que llegamos al puerto hubieras sido capaz de bajar antes que la tripulación y empezar a dar vueltas como un cachorro perdido alrededor de una fogata- Kya adoptó un tono severo ante el constante fastidio de verlo en ese estado de perpetua preocupación.

-Pudimos dar una mala impresión-

-Pero no será el caso. Mira, justo de quien estábamos hablando…-

El sonido de los motores se avecinaba como los relámpagos y el estruendo de una tormenta, tras de la caravana de vehículos, iba un centenar de luces efímeras registrando con lentes empañados cada movimiento de las maquinas hasta legar justo al frente del puerto, donde la rampa que permitió bajar a la tripulación junto con los maestros agua se había anclado. El vehículo se detuvo, y el círculo humano que lo rodeaba se fue expandiendo como una pupila dilatada, permitiendo el paso a los sirvientes de abrir ambas puertas. Se escucharon los impactos de las suelas contra el piso: una mujer delgada, de cabello cenizo y ataviada con un elaborado traje triangular con tonos carmesí, vino y negro fue la primera en mostrarse, al estar incorporada acomodó sus discretas gafas y comenzó a dar pasos hacia delante del coche que la transportó. Al mismo tiempo, se descubre una figura femenina, rolliza y de cara redonda, los ojos cerrados más por reflejo de altivez que por la avanzada edad que figuraba, un traje conformado por una falda y una chaqueta que emulaban los diseños políticos de hombres, pero con un marcado toque femenino, tonos lilas, mayas color blanco, un sombrero sobre producido con plumas de ave exótica y un prendedor con forma de Hortensia hicieron contrastar su estilo de la sobriedad de su compañera.

La segunda mujer, en un elaborado tono con altas cantidades de verborrea, fue quien tuvo la primera palabra:

-¡Bienvenidos, Maestra Kya y Jefe Tonraq! ¡Les recibimos a esta, Ciudad República, con los brazos abiertos!- La mujer extendió sus cortos brazos extendiendo las manos cubiertas con sus guantes. –Aquí, todos siempre venimos… ¡a casa!-

Izumi por su parte fue un poco más formal: -Maestros, es un honor poder recibirlos, esperamos que el viaje haya sido adecuado y tranquilo. En lo personal me siento aliviada que ambos hayan estado de acuerdo en venir a esta entrevista. Me disculpo a nombre mío y de la presidenta Tainaka por cualquier inconveniente en su trayecto- Su discurso lo dijo sin titubear, ni siquiera parpadeaba por el reflejo de las luces en las cámaras, prueba más que gráfica de una mujer acostumbrada a estar bajo el ojo público.

-No hubo ninguna molestia, su Alteza- Kya hizo una reverencia. Tonraq se mantuvo inmóvil y hasta que su compañera no bajó el tronco completamente él decidió seguirla. Al levantarse, los cuatro se dirigieron al unísono hacia la multitud de periodistas, entre las preguntas al azar, los relámpagos de sus aparatos, y las manos de los guardias y la policía que buscaba mantener el orden, Tonraq sintió un desesperado impulso de envolverse en el agua salada y volver a casa…lo haría si tan sólo alguien lo esperara del otro lado del mundo.

El viaje en el coche fue incómodo, las mujeres dialogaban sobre asuntos banales: la familia, la salud de Gran Gran Abuela, los preparativos para el aniversario luctuoso del Señor del Fuego Zuko, el proceso electoral donde Tainaka fue elegida como la primer presidenta de Ciudad República. En su cabeza, el maestro agua sólo podría imaginarse la posibilidad de un túnel de luz, un pequeño pedazo de esperanza que pudiera dibujarse al horizonte. En ocasiones, en el frío del glacial, pareciera que las auroras boreales dibujaban de la tierra al cielo una estructura parecida, y Tonraq se abalanzaba contra las colinas de nieve, con lágrimas en sus ojos, planeando más que palabras todos los abrazos rezagados que tenía para su hija, sentía que con su regreso un poco de su esposa también volvería a su lado. El sueño se rompió cuando la conversación se disparó hacia él.

-¿Cómo está el Avatar Korra, Jefe Tonraq?- Tainaka era incisiva pero educada al hablar.

-Sigue en un viaje de entrenamiento…Perfeccionando…Sus habilidades para controlar a los espíritus- Su padre siempre salía a su defensa, la ausencia de su hija cada vez era más difícil de ocultar.

-Esperemos y ese entrenamiento termine antes de que los espíritus envejezcan. Le seré sincera Jefe, en Ciudad República hay dos cosas que no se pueden ocultar: que somos un caos y que su hija ya lleva mucho tiempo sin ser vista…Al menos en este plano dimensional.- El primer comentario provocó una molestia en Izumi, al final de cuentas, se trataba de la ciudad que su padre había fundado.

-Confiamos en que el Avatar Korra está mejorando como persona y como maestra, de todos modos, no es fácil cargar con la estabilidad de dos mundos al mismo tiempo. Incluso puedo justificar que pase más tiempo entrenando que dando la cara delante de las cámaras Sra. Presidenta, ese es nuestro trabajo como funcionarios, los héroes muchas veces necesitan su espacio. ¿No es así maestro Tonraq?- Su mirada tomó un semblante compasivo. Bató con ver como su invitado bajaba la mirada en inconfundible pena, Izumi y Tainaka asintieron en que y ano era prudente hablar del tema.

Ciudad República tenía de todo tipo de escenarios para sacar conclusiones: el coche se movió, principalmente, en una ruta que evitara los barrios bajos. Eso hablaría mal de cualquier señor del fuego y cualquier presidente, pero tenía su motivo, la densidad de población cada día iba en aumento. Crímenes, estafas, personas viviendo en lugares 10 veces menores a su capacidad distaban mucho ahora de las grandes calles en las que se encontraban, incluso, lo que en un principio resultó una molestia después de la convergencia armónica, logró volverse en una honrosa ornamenta que era cuidada más que la vida de los habitantes.

Hasta los espíritus que deambulaban por sus calles eran distintos, las apariencias feroces y en acecho eran antónimas con las amigables y divertidas criaturas que se deslizaban, volaban o flotaban entre las personas. La llegada de los nuevos maestros auguraba algo en escala trascendente: la cantidad de prensa en el puerto era mínima comparada con el océano de cámaras y personas empujándose para preguntar el proyecto que sus representantes habían gestado desde meses atrás. Los rumores eran adelantos que daban mucho a la imaginación "¿Es cierto que se planea hacer un registro de los maestros que habitan en la ciudad?", "¿Se les han invitado a gestionar una alianza entre naciones?". Sin embargo, era a Tonraq a quien detonaron más disparos: "Jefe, ¿Es cierto que las tribus del Agua al fin se unificarán?", "Ha venido desde lejos a firmar un pacto de alianza con Ciudad República?" , y la más dolorosa provino de un valiente insensato, de baja estatura y de complexión risorio, pero con la boca y los pantalones muy grandes "Jefe de la Tribu Agua del sur, ´¿Es cierto que el avatar, su hija, tiene más de 10 años desaparecida y que nos ha abandonado a nuestra suerte?".

El maestro dio la vuelta, despacio y contemplando la silueta de quien, con una sonrisa burlona, sostenía una libreta pequeña. Como si se tratara de una embestida, el cuerpo del reportero quedó pendiente en el aire, mientras un brazo poderoso estaba a escasos movimientos de romper su cuello.

-Retráctate…-

-No ha respondido mi pregunta…- Dijo el periodista, manteniendo la sonrisa. Satisfecho de lograr poner estupefactos a todos. La Señora del Fuego y Tainaka ahogaron un grito de sorpresa, esa escena sería un inconveniente para los planes a largo plazo. De repente, justo cuando el padre del Avatar iba a desquitar su ira contra el muchacho. Una mano femenina y firme frustra sus intenciones, arrojando su cuerpo a metros donde sería pescado por brazos de sus colegas.

-Se acabaron las entrevistas damas y caballeros- La puerta se cerró con la misma severidad en que arrojó sus palabras. La figura femenina reveló una mujer alta, de complexión atlética, vestida con ropas verdes y armazones metálicos en su pecho, hombros y rodillas. Su cabello corto se había vuelto de un tono más claro por su edad, pero lo más llamativo era su cicatriz en la mejilla que daba un aire temible a su rostro.

-Es un gusto volver a verte…Tonraq…-

-Lin Beifong…Me imaginé que era cuestión de tiempo que saludaras- No hizo contacto visual con la mujer. En su lugar, tomó la delantera, sin impresionar con su conducta a la maestra tierra que salvó la situación.

-No está en su mejor momento- Kya comenzó a caminar al lado de la oficial.

-Tampoco nosotros y no es motivo para que le partamos la nuca al primer pobre diablo que nos saque de nuestras casillas, aunque por dentro nos maten las ganas de hacerlos polvo-

-Disfraza su tristeza con soberbia y desinterés, se ha convertido en una especie de ermitaño en su propio pueblo. No quise decirle nada, pero una de las razones por las que los gemelos Desna y Eska se encargarán de su tribu es por la sospecha que tenemos de un posible motín- Kya ensombreció su mirada, mientras Tonraq caminaba con zancadas duras y agresivas. Las otras dos mujeres iban muchos pasos adelante, superando el altercado de un momento.

\- Era cuestión de tiempo. Su actitud está dejando mucho que desear sobre su liderazgo, incluso los migrantes de su tribu han llegado a confesar que prefieren a Unalaq que a este sujeto. Es una pena, solía ser un ejemplo de soberano, su sabiduría impresionaba incluso hasta tu hermano. No entiendo por qué se comporta de esta manera-

-Korra no ha dado noticias, Jinora ha intentado comunicarse con ella, incluso llegó al mundo espiritual y tuvo éxito en una ocasión. No sólo le pidió que omitiera decirle esto a su propio padre, sino que creemos que engañó a la hija de Tenzin para tener más tiempo y poseer un control especial sobre el ambiente del mundo espiritual…-

-Esa niña obstinada, seguramente se niega a aceptar que lo más que le vamos a reclamar es su ausencia. ¿A caso tonraq no está enterado que nosotros supimos la razón de su ausencia también?-

-No queremos ser imprudentes Lin. Hasta ahora las únicas personas que se supone saben de la situación entre esas dos son él y mi madre- La sorpresa de Lin no podía disimularse.

-Quiere decir que… ¿Ni siquiera su madre sabía la razón porque su hija escapó?-

-Senna nos dejó creyendo lo mejor de su hija, podría haberse hecho alguna sospecha, pero prefirió ignorar la verdad. Aunque para ser honestos, el que más se arrepiente de cumplir esa promesa ha sido su padre. A cambio de la discreción de su hija pagó con la vida de su mujer. Mi madre trató de convencerlo incluso en su agonía, pero Tonraq se mantuvo firme creyendo tal vez que por esa puerta su hija entraría arrepentida por el dolor de quien le dio la vida- Los ojos de Lin parpadeaban con un brillo melancólico, nadie mejor que ella sabía lo importante de decirle a quienes amas lo mucho que importan.

-Insisto…Niña obstinada- Lin se adelantó a todos para abrir la puerta de la gran sala.

El espacio era elegante y obscuro, las luces rojas artificiales que simulaban la danza del fuego se encargaban de dar un ambiente serio al lugar. Frente a ellos, una mesa redonda con el logo de la nación del fuego yacía sosteniendo a varias personas.

-Al fin llegaste, creí que moriría en la espera de que mi propia hermana regresara en el tiempo acordado. ¿Cómo un viejo oficial como yo puede confiar en sus subalternos si estos no demuestran un poco de disciplina?- La estridente voz de Bumi acorraló el lugar. Estaba vestido con su traje adaptado, propio de la nueva nación del aire. Sus tatuajes apenas eran visibles, si bien habría rapado su cabello para lograr diseñarlos, fue su decisión dejarlo crecer de nuevo.

A su lado, se encontraba Opal, sus ojos verdes habían mirado fijamente el logo de la mesa durante mucho tiempo, recibiendo a sus compañeros de forma más cálida: -Bienvenidos, creímos que llegarían un poco antes y por lo mismo convencí a Bumi de acompañarme desde temprano, pero creo que nos excedimos con la puntualidad-

-Nuestra culpa, tuvimos asuntos que entender previamente. Debimos acordar un horario más prudente para todos, incluso nuestros nuevos miembros tuvieron que esperarnos- La presidenta tomó un lugar al lado de Izumi.

-¿No llego tarde?- Como siempre, Bolin irrumpió en el salón como si se tratase de un asunto de vida o muerte, Opal desde su asiento, se notaba su emoción al verlo entrar con un paso galante y altivo, cómico y por demás sobreactuado. –Bueno, al parecer hemos saltado la parte aburrida del protocolo e iremos directo a la acción- Chocó las palmas de sus manos creando un eco a lo largo de la mesa.

-No cantes victoria todavía…Faltan mi hermana Suyin y Mako-

-Oh vamos…bueno, pero qué tenemos aquí. Dígame señorita Opal, ¿A caso usted conoce la ley? Porque es un delito robarle el corazón a un maestro tierra tan duro como la roca.- Opal cubrió su risa con sus manos. El rostro de los demás no necesitaba de una descripción, en cada movimiento que hacía, Lin se encaraba con Izumi como reprochando su decisión, a lo que ésta sólo respondía encogiendo los hombros. Más pronto de lo pensado hicieron su aparición Suyin Beifong, con un rostro ahora más esculpido en su edad, mostrando los signos de una vida llena de energía que ahora tomaba su segundo aire, un vestido modesto pero elegante de tono verde claro y sus acostumbrados accesorios de metal en cuello y muñecas. Mako por su parte era todo un oficial de alto mando: Su cuerpo había adquirido masa muscular que atribuía a su rostro estricto una imagen de hombre implacable, su cabello devolvió aquel indomable peinado puntiagudo que usó en sus años de juventud y su uniforme ahora llevaba las insignias correspondientes a sus méritos, bajo un fondo de traje color negro, distintivo de las fuerzas de la ley en Ciudad República.

-Me disculpo por mi tardanza, el transporte estuvo un poco lento y tuvimos que hacer algo de esfuerzo manual- Su tomó su asiento al lado de su hermana.

-También pido apología por mi retraso, decidí echar un vistazo al sector suroeste, hasta el momento todo parece estar en Calma Jefa Beifong- Lin asintió satisfecha, limitándose a adoptar una postura erguida, preparada para dar inicio a la reunión.

Izumi tomó la palabra por última vez –Mi hijo Iroh ha pedido le perdonen, no estará con nosotros, pero también es parte importante de este proyecto así que se nos unirá en cuanto terminen las maniobras en las islas del oeste-

En la mesa redonda al fin se encontraban: Izumi, Tainaka, como funcionarias del gobierno. Suyin Beifong y su hermana Lin, junto a Bolin, como representantes de Tierra control. Opal y Bumi como maestros de Aire control. Y por último, Tonraq Jefe de la Tribu agua del Sur y kya como maestros de agua control. La Señora del Fuego giró su cabeza a la presidente, quien asintió, dando inicio a su discurso:

Damas y caballeros, se les ha convocado a ustedes, en una difícil selección de cientos de maestros hábiles y poderosos alrededor de nuestras naciones. Ustedes han sido elegidos como parte de un proyecto que La presidente Tainaka y yo hemos venido gestando desde hace más de seis meses, a raíz de un fenómeno que nos tiene consternadas, y que, entre más rápido actuemos el resultado será menos letal-

Las cejas comenzaron a arquearse, y las caras de preocupación invadieron de murmullos el salón. Tonraq era el único que se mantenía inmóvil, la noticia era lo último que esperaba: El mundo está de nueva cuenta en peligro y esta vez el Avatar no estaría para ayudarlos. Sus músculos se tensaron, quería confrontar a todo el recinto pero su valor se fue apagando conforme la Líder continuaba con su idea.

-Es grave lo que ocurre, a lo largo de un año hemos experimentado cambios radicales en la conducta de nuestros ciudadanos. Señores, no vamos a mentir: el mundo está de nueva cuenta bajo la amenaza de un enemigo, y temo que si lo permitimos, pueda causar más dolores de cabeza que Kuvira y Unalaq juntos.-

-El capitán Mako profundizará en nuestro discurso, adelante Capitán- Tainaka se dirigió al oficial que se irguió delante de todos para mostrar un pergamino que cubrió casi toda la mesa: -Esto que vemos aquí es el estudio de índice de criminalidad anual, como podemos comparar, el año antepasado los índices mostraban un nivel bajo progresivo a comparación con los otros censos desde la fundación de la ciudad. Ahora, este es el más reciente, como podemos observar: aquí se muestra como en cuestión de meses, sin explicación alguna, los crímenes de secuestro y asesinato aumentaron de forma alarmante.- Mako cerró el pergamino sin dejar de hablar, los asistentes tomaron gestos reflexivos.

-El crimen que más se ha cometido los últimos meses, desde al año anterior, es el secuestro- Ahora dejó sobre la madera un archivo con fotografías, fichas y expedientes. –En esas fichas encontramos las identidades de los cuerpos y de las personas desaparecidas, incluso con fechas que datan apenas de unas cuantas horas. Lo más perturbador de esto es que las víctimas tienen algo en común: ninguno de ellos tiene poder o control sobre algún elemento que se haya sabido-

Las miradas comenzaron a alterarse, buscaba respuestas en los ojos de otros, ´solo Tainaka, Izumi y Tonraq mantuvieron la vista en la mesa. Opal llevó su mano hacia la boca, Bolín palideció al ojear torpemente los expedientes, Bumi no podía controlar el movimiento de sus manos, y Kya no evitó exclamar un suspiro de empatía con los aparecidos en la fotografía.

-Son personas…Indefensas…pero ¿los asesinaron tanto maestros como no maestros no es así, capitán?- La voz de Opal apenas era audible, su madre la tomó de los hombros y la acercó hacia ella.

-Me gustaría decir que sí, más no puedo prometerlo, lo grave del asunto es que sabemos que los asesinatos…si fueron cometidos por maestros, de todo tipo, incluso se puede observar torturas propias de un maestro. No adjunté las fotografías de los exámenes posteriores al hallazgo del cuerpo, pero muchos morían desde asfixia hasta con sus cuerpos apuñalados por estacas de hielo, piedra, o con sus extremidades amputadas a base de congelamiento-

-Sé que nos enfrentamos a alguien más cruel que otros enemigos, es por eso que, debemos aprovechar la oportunidad de lo reciente de estos acontecimientos. Curiosamente, ha llegado a la ciudad una especie de movimiento que nos ha estado alarmando desde hace un mes- Entre los expedientes de hallaba la fotografía de un ente, ambiguo en su sexo, su rostro era fino, delgado, poseía tatuajes similares a los de un maestro aire pero ni el diseño ni la pintura correspondían al arte ancestral, vestía una larga túnica blanca con una franja oscura desde el cuello hasta los pies, su cabeza estaba rapada y a juzgar por su mirada nadie sospecharía algo perturbador, de no ser porque su persona se hallaba muy cercana a quienes se muestran ahora como víctimas.

\- Su nombre hasta lo que sabemos es "Yuna", y no hemos descubierto siquiera qué edad tiene.- La fotografía comenzó a rodar entre las manos, hasta llegar a los asientos de los hermanos Kya y Bumi, al sostener la imagen en su posesión, se congeló en su asiento, comenzó a balbucear en sus manos la fotografía temblaba al punto de triturarse.

-No…no puede ser…- Kya no podía completar la oración

-¡Es idéntico a…Nuestro padre! ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- Bumi abrió sus expresivos ojos azules ante el desagradable descubrimiento.

-Se le ha visto rodeado únicamente de maestros. Sentimos que su influencia tiene algo que ver con las desapariciones, según la investigaciones se dedica a predicar "la supremacía" entre la población que controla un elemento. Aún ignoramos en qué consiste semejante postura- Kya soltó la imagen y procuró incorporarse después de la sorpresa.

-No Podemos bajar la guardia Izumi, debemos detener lo que sea que esta persona esté buscando, nada bueno puede provenir de alguien cuyo rostro si quiera exprese emoción alguna- La preocupación de Kya se notaba en su tono de voz.

-Es para eso lo que han venido: Ustedes amigos míos, serán el nuevo consejo de regeneración. El plan es una combinación de combate policial y militar, a su vez apoyándonos en un plan de educación, todo dirigido a los maestros que habitan esta zona. Esperando que con el paso del tiempo trascienda las fronteras de este lugar-

-¿Qué es lo que su alteza ha querido decir?- Tonraq por fin conectó con la realidad, pensó en todas las posibilidades de su llegada a ese sitio, pero jamás pensó en algo similar.

-Ustedes, dos de los mejores maestros, han sido elegidos por nosotras para liderar el proyecto de seguridad y educación para Maestro y artes de control. Es decir, hemos elegido a un maestro para hacerse cargo de entrenar a oficiales que comparten su habilidad, con el fin de proteger a las personas que no tienen poderes, que a su vez, el segundo al mando se encargará de dirigir una campaña de educación que busque disuadir a quienes poseen una especie de control, para evitar ser convencidos de las ideas que profesa "Yuna". En todo caso que su comportamiento esté relacionado con estos crímenes. Será difícil, estamos conscientes de que son miles los habitantes que deben ser vigilados, pero confiamos en que con este equipo lograremos grandes cosas. Hoy es por Ciudad República, mañana, por el resto del mundo. ¿Contamos con ustedes?-

Sin decir una palabra, los asientos comenzaban a vaciarse positivamente: los hermanos Mako y Bolin fueron los primeros en aceptar, seguidos de Suyin a la par de su Hija y hermana, Bumi y Kya se levantaron sin despegar sus ojos de la fotografía, sólo tonraq se petrificó en su silla, no podía dar crédito, casi todo el discurso de Izumi se pasó dando vueltas en su mente acerca del peligro que se avecinaba y como la falta de su hija sería perjudicial, ahora, ante la necesidad de tener contacto con ella, tendría que decir la verdad: Su hija había dejado el mundo real y no tenía planes de volver. Estaban solos.

-Jefe Tonraq, sólo falta usted en aceptar esta propuesta- Agregó la presidenta. –Usted es el más importante ya que de su tribu se dividen dos grupos poderosos, y ni hablar de la influencia del Avatar, a quien nos encantaría entrevistar para volverle agente prioritario de este plan-

-Lo lamento, presidenta y su señoría, pero me temo que ni yo ni el avatar estamos en disposición de entrar en sus planes. Me temo que mi deber como Jefe de mi tribu es aún más importante que solucionar los problemas de un pueblo que no me pertenece. Hay mejores maestros agua en este lugar que yo-

-Imposible Jefe, como Señora del Fuego se perfectamente que usted es quizás el mejor maestro agua vivo que se tiene registro. Sé que la pérdida de su mujer le tiene en un estado de profunda depresión, pero si tiene una oportunidad de recobrar la admiración de su pueblo, éste es el momento- Las palabras de Izumi hicieron eco en su cabeza, las miradas de todos se clavaron como el hielo en la tierra. Por un momento quiso pensar en qué habría dicho Senna, lo más probable es que aconsejaría se uniera por el bienestar del mundo. Sonrió, abrió los ojos y revisó con su mirada el alrededor.

-Antes de decir cualquier cosa- Su voz se escuchó como el estruendo de un volcán, Kya y los demás reaccionaron positivos ante el suceso, era la primera vez que Tonraq hablaba en el tono imponente de un líder –Como padre del Avatar Korra, debo decir algo importante: Mi hija no está dispuesta…porque tiene desaparecida más de 10 años, tiempo que lleva en el mundo espiritual, se supone que mejorando su habilidades como se le ha dicho, peor no se ni cuando vuelva, si es que esta en sus planes regresar a este mundo. Pero algo si tengan por seguro, Mientras yo viva, mi hija tendrá un recordatorio de por qué debe sentirse orgullosa de nosotros, a nombre de mi hija, de mi tribu, de mi nación y de mi estirpe: Acepto con un gran gusto y honor lo que sea que ustedes me encomienden- Su reverencia fue poderosa, enérgica, desplegaba una virilidad que dejó sin aliento a todos en el salón. Sus amigos sonreían de júbilo, E izumi y la presidenta aprobaban con firmeza haber logrado su cometido. A pesar de todo, la preocupación de no contar con el Avatar se mantenía como un pequeño fuego incómodo en el interior de todos.

-Jefe Tonraq, confiemos al destino en que nuestra amiga Korra vuelva con bien de su viaje, y gracias por demostrarme que la fuerza no se mide en el impacto del puño, sino en la dureza del alma- Todos dejaron su asiento y formaron un círculo.

-Por el día de hoy hemos terminado, les ruego que suban a sus habitaciones como mis huéspedes y descansen. Que mañana en la noche daremos la ceremonia del nombramiento, habrá un festín para celebrar la Bienvenida a la primavera, y aprovecharemos para darlos a conocer frente a toda la ciudad. Por ahora, debemos recuperar las energías. Buenos días-

El grupo dio una última reverencia a su señora y a la presidenta, ambas dejaron el recinto conversando silenciosamente por los pasillos. Los maestros, jóvenes y veteranos, se iban dispersando en razón de sus cuartos, Tonraq, iba perdiendo poco a poco la pose adquirida minutos antes, peor tuvo que regresarla al notar la presencia de Kya y su hermano.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien-

-Gracias Kya, me duele tener que aceptar públicamente que mi hija se ha distanciado de todos. Pero creo que quien deberá responder si regresa, es ella en todo caso, como bien dijo tu madre, permanecerá conmigo por el amor que siente, no porque deba protegerla.-

-Al fin lo has entendido- frotó su mano en su hombro. –Descansa Tonraq, mañana empezarás una lucha para recobrar algo más importante aún: la confianza en ti mismo-

-mi hermana tiene razón: puedes perder hasta la cabeza o tus calcetines, pero no debes perder la fe en lo que haces, porque tarde o temprano, terminarás dudando hasta de quienes más te aman- La sonrisa de Bumi en ratos era idéntica a la de su padre, mostrando una chusca madurez, tan propia de su extravagancia –Bueno, con su permiso iré a estirar las piernas en esas camas de lujo, porque sinceramente los catres donde tu hermano me tiene encerrado no provocan en mí más que deseos de volver a las barracas militares.- Soltó una risotada y fue acariciando su barriga a lo largo del pasillo, llevándose a kya consigo quien no hizo sino esbozar una sonrisa resignada hacia Tonraq.

La luz del medio día entraba tímida por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, no podía creer que después de diez años volvería a Ciudad República, nuevamente, con la desazón de sentir la falta de su hija, la de senna, la de su gente. Pero a diferencia de otros días, la fragilidad de esa luz le recordó que por muy tenue que sea, aún puede iluminar el camino, sólo es cosa de saberla encausar. Encerró sus puños y caminó firme, siguiendo su sombra a través de las paredes.

"Sé que volverás hija mía, sé que volverás"


End file.
